


Your Ears

by mortalfolk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Slut Shaming, 荡妇羞辱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk
Summary: 一篇纯纯的dirty talk。





	Your Ears

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：ooc，荡妇羞辱，非常没有下限的dirty talk，摸鱼写的，就是为了爽而已(。

0.

“所以那些关于你口舌技巧的传闻，有什么是真的？口吐毒液，用言辞撬下半个阿斯加德？还是蛊惑人心，听见你说话的人无论什么要求都会乖乖照做？”

“你会知道的。”

1.

托尼眼睛被泪水糊得睁不开时，正在回想这是第几次和洛基搞在一起。别问为什么超英会和反派有打架以外的其他肉体关系，他们之间总是一团乱麻，还不像高尔丁死结那样可以一刀两断。

第八次，还是第九次？反正洛基来地球的必做清单上肯定有“和托尼斯塔克做爱”这一项，搞得他好像是什么“阿斯加德神在地球不得不看的十大景点”之一。

邪神那根很北欧的性器还在进出，发软的手脚被魔法诡计支撑起，传说中的银舌头正于他脊背上蜿蜒，人人都说洛基像条毒蛇，但洛基牙齿平整，舌头也不分叉，这种栽赃简直是无稽之谈。

现在托尼的脸侧着陷进枕头里，泪水越过睫毛浸湿枕套，黏在皮肤上略微冰凉。洛基喜欢后背位，这是个很占上风的姿势，托尼斯塔克一般不会允许自己这样丧失主动权，但毕竟对手是洛基，服软是值得的能换来更大的回报。你不能否定洛基是一个非常完美的炮友，身高腿长赏心悦目器大活好，跟神上床也不用担心什么后续问题(比如黏黏糊糊的爱)，毕竟在他们以百年甚至千年为计量单位的神族眼中，人类比不上微尘。

更何况洛基那双眼睛，那双冷绿的眼睛，像是泉眼里踊跃的森林。热爱亲吻的kisser托尼斯塔克曾经一遍遍用嘴唇描摹神的轮廓，一遍遍吻那双眼睛，如同守财奴亲吻他的祖母绿，贵族亲吻他的权戒。

“轻点……混蛋哈啊……”其实洛基向来很体贴，甚至有点绅士过了头，比如他会把自己的体温调到标标准准的人类温度，科学前戏细致扩张，如果说做爱有派系的话洛基绝对是学院派。可热衷暴力性爱的托尼常常想要洛基粗鲁一点，比起他的克制更想要他的疯狂：比如扭着腰往洛基的性器上撞让进出更猛一点更快一点，这种挑衅的小动作当然会让洛基生气，于是被狠狠搞上一顿；再比如用软绵绵的声音装乖讨饶或者说几句不痛不痒的脏话，激起邪神的施暴欲后好好享受rough sex。

怨不得所有和托尼斯塔克上过床的男人都因为嫉妒或种种原因造谣他是个有性瘾的婊子，弄得他不得不在和别人度过愉快夜晚之后递出毫无情趣、非常扫兴的保密协议，这几乎是他生活里最亿万富翁的部分了。

但得承认，他尤其享受床伴的粗暴和控制欲，喜欢洛基失控时用那根至少八英寸的非人尺寸的玩意捅得他不知东南西北，喜欢混乱的掌印和抓痕，甚至偶尔期待被掐住脖子将肺里的空气都挤出去——就像他们第一次见面那样，对吧？要不是有阿萨神族那身丑爆了的衣服他就要硬起来了。

2.

“你喜欢这个对吧，你热烈地饥渴地想要这个，安东尼……指挥别人并不总是那么有趣是不是？愚蠢的人总想要你来说该怎么做，可是懒惰的小婊子斯塔克只想被扯住头发含男人的吊。被征服被踩下去，这才是你要的对吗？”

“真该让别人来看看你现在的样子……”洛基狠狠在托尼臀上拍了一巴掌，皮肤上泛起红色的手印，“全纽约的hooker都没有你放荡，操你需要多少钱？他们肯定会争着把绿钞塞进你裤子的，然后你就会趴在墙上翘起屁股让他们干进来，叫声能勾引过来一城的男人，精液堵满肚子然后流出来，弄得墙壁上都是精斑……你会吗？”

说实话托尼并不在意性爱过程中的垃圾话，这种级别对他来说称不上过分(Not even close)，反而还很能从下流肮脏的幻想之中尝到甜头。他现在目光涣散头脑迷乱，好像他真的是什么纽约夜店的脱衣舞女，男人们争着塞钱进他的胸衣，下班后被粗暴的嫖客按在床上操进床垫里去，连叫声都很入戏地变得绵软又甜蜜，一点点哭腔简直是蛋糕上点缀的樱桃。

“别这样……我只要你，我只要你……”

“真的是这样吗？他们会把酒倒进你的裤子，让你的内裤湿透以至于只能从裤脚扯出来，高度酒刺激黏膜，你那个淫荡的脆弱的骚洞浸在酒液里，不出五分钟你就会哭着让随便什么人插进来，只要能爽你可以什么都不要。”

“你尖叫着想要被操时会想起我的名字吗安东尼？还是你会爽得忘记东南西北，让别人捅得你满脸都是湿漉漉的眼泪？”

“你不会想起我的，我从一开始就知道，你是个虚伪的婊子，有阴茎的生物都能睡你是不是？轻浮又下贱的妓女，只要能被操，就随我，随别人怎么上你。”

托尼抱着洛基的脖子深深吻上去，舌头在口腔中乱窜，吮吸都是热烈的、渴求的，他希望洛基能用舌头操他的嘴就像用阴茎，他是那么绝望地追逐着快感：“操我，毁灭我……让我记住你的每一根青筋……”

“用你的精液标记(Mark)我……我被你占领……”

“你想要我标记你吗，就像你的马克系列？禁锢你拥有你让你离不开我，我将无时无刻不能操到你流着水的屁股，你会为我而让我标记吗？”

“我会，天哪我会！……我归你所有。”

3.

洛基讲垃圾话时偶尔会掺杂几句其他语言，北欧哪个国家的语言或者阿斯加德语言？说实话洛基作为一个北欧神话人物于托尼而言和圣诞老人差不多，说挪威芬兰或者随便什么语言，反正托尼是听不懂的。

不过的确有点让人心烦，他问过好多次那是什么意思，但洛基三言两语就能转移话题，或者身体力行让他忘记这一回事。

依稀能听出是同一句话，跟在每一句“婊子”、“荡妇”后面，不难猜那也是一句脏话，只是洛基低声说出来的样子还挺性感的。

一场做完，没有身体强化的凡人精疲力尽昏昏欲睡，任由神用魔法摆布清理，再享受一个缠绵温柔但好像要把氧气全耗光的亲吻，托尼满足地喟叹一声。邪神伏在他耳边，用咏叹调般的戏剧强调又念了一遍那个句子。

“Rakastan sinua.*”

“所以这句话到底什么意思？”

“你会知道的。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> *：是芬兰语的“我爱你”。


End file.
